Portable light sources, such as lanterns or the like, are useful for illuminating areas where other light sources are not available. Typical lanterns may include a light source (such as a light bulb), a housing or shell, at least a portion of which is translucent or semi-translucent to permit light emitted from the light source to pass, and a hanger. These lanterns may be hung using the hanger from ropes, branches, nails or other structures to position the lantern to illuminate a desired area.
With some typical lanterns, the light source is located at upper portions of the lantern such that it illuminates areas predominantly above and around the lantern. With other typical lanterns, the light source is located at lower portions of the lantern such that it illuminates areas predominantly below and around the lantern. Problematically, typical lanterns cannot be converted between a configuration that illuminates areas predominantly above and around the light source and a configuration that illuminates areas predominantly below and around the light source.